Mary Jane Watson (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Mary Jane Watson is Peter Parker Best Friend. Biography Early Life She was the daughter of Greg and Madeline Watson, she had a sister named Gayle, however her childhood would be complicated as her dad would abuse of herself, her mother and her sister, with Medaline having to defend her daughters from his abuse. Her mother would eventually die from unknown reasons, The death of her mother would strain the relationship with her sister, that she would stop talking for years, her death greatly affected Mary Jane, as she now had to put up with her father abuse without the help of her mother, but she's been unable to do so without her. Sometime she would meet Peter Parker, who would became his best friend, but they go to different high schools, only getting to spend time after they finished school. Spider-Man One day Peter would get bitten by an genetically altered Spider which was created by his father at the company Oscorp, Peter calls her, telling her he wants to show her something. at Peter room, Peter tells her that he can crawl on walls and shoots, she begins to laugh thinking he's joking, Peter then shows her his powers, as she screams. once she process what happened, she declares this is the best thing she's seen, second best to the Transformers, she asks him how this happened. Peter tells her that a spider bit him, but Mary Jane tells him that spider bites cant do this. Peter tells her that its a special breed of spider that his dad breed that bit him while he visisted Oscorop where his dad used to work and tells her to not tell anybody about this, Mary Jane pitch him the idea to become a super heroe and suggests the name Spider-Man, Peter declines stating its both risky and that name is silly, then she suggets using his powers to make money at the upcoming wrestler match, he will gain 3,000 bucks if he lasts 3 minutes. Peter likes the idea, as MJ states she will design him a costume. Sometime later, Mary Jane comes to visit Peter, where she meets Gwen Stacy. who was studying with Peter, MJ tells Gwen to leave for a while, as she wants to speak with Peter alone, once Gwen had left, MJ pitches her ideas for the costume to Peter, but wants ideas for the color. Peter initially pitches a Black color, then Brown and Red, but then comes up with idea of using Red and Blue on the outfit. In the following days, Mary Jane finished the outfit and goes to visit Peter while he sleeps and gives him the outfit and a spare one she made aswell. Peter would go to the wrestling match, but would not gain the money that was promised, so he would let go of a thief who stole money from the same promoter that cheated him, which results on the thief scaring his partner, Flint Marko who ends up accidentally killing Peter's Uncle, people would assume that the thief named Dennis Carradine was the killer, Carradine would fall to his death as Peter confronted him, sometime after Ben Parker death, Mary Jane would confront Peter over his loss, feeling guilty for his uncle death, Peter would became the vigilante known as Spider-Man. Sometime later Peter sends pictures of Spider-Man to his boss at the Daily Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson thru his email, where he meets up with Mary Jane, who asks him how he's been. Peter comments on his more New Yorkers hate him, despite what he's done for the city. Mary Jane comments that not everyone hates him and tells him to not let this affect him, they are just jealous, people would kill to have his powers and the police are just jealous that he's making them look bad, he does a better job than them. Mary Jane then asks if he would like to get n Ice Cream, but Peter notes he's busy. Mary Jane tries suggesting the comnig days for hang out with him, but Peter is busy for these days, as Mary Jane comments that they barely hang out now. Peter notes that as they get older, they get more busy with responsibilities, but will hang out eventually. A Month Later, Mary Jane is seen waiting for Peter Parker to show up at Central Park, but he doesnt arrive. as Spider-Man was busy capturing a criminal who had stolen a truck. Mary Jane having enough decides to leave. there she finds an ad for work at the Daily Bugle and decides to enter. Peter while walking away the Bugle, meets up with Mary Jane and realizes he forgot he was going to hang with her, Mary Jane is upset at Peter, Peter assures they will hang out another time, Mary Jane is unsure if he will keep his promise. Mary Jane tells her dad that she got a job at the Daily Bugle, but her dad doesnt show any approval to this, stating this is a waste of her time and another excuse to whore herself out. Mary Jane assures she will get good money from it. Greg tells her that it’s a waste of her life and that she should find a rich husband and settle down to be a good house wife then to whore herself out. Mary Jane had enough and runs away from home. Later that day, Peter goes to visit Mary Jane, Greg assumes that she was with Peter and demands to know where she is. Peter reminds him that if he knew he would not be here. Greg simply annoys Peter when he states that maybe she's whoring herself out. Peter decides to look for her. he finds her sleeping at a werehouse. when Peter asks her why she left, she tells him that she had enough of her dad and wasnt thinking clearly when she escaped. she's glad that no stranger found her first. Mary Jane rants about her pathetic life, he wants to make him proud, but he doesnt care, he doesnt love her. she points out that Peter family cares for him, but her's dont. she breaks down crying, wishing her mother was still alive, she was the one for cared for her and defended her from her father. Peter asks about her sister, but Mary Jane tells him to not remind her of her sister, their relationship was strained ever since they're mom died and she has nobody, Peter tells her that she does have him, she hugs him and continues crying. Mary Jane would get invited to ate dinner with Peter at Gwen Stacy house, where they meet her father George Stacy, Peter and George get into an argument about Spider-Man, as George see's Spider-Man as a criminal, Gwen and Peter goes to the roof of their penthouse, where Peter reveals his secret and they kiss, Mary Jane shows up, who states how awkward this is. After learning that the real killer of his Uncle was still at large, Gwen and Mary Jane tries to comfort Peter. Mary Jane hopes that Peter wont do anything stupid that he will soon regret, like that Carradine guy, Peter states he didnt killed him, he tripped. Gwen tells him to be carefull with how he deals with this guy, she would prefer if he simply avoids him, but Peter wont avoid him, he needs to be brought to justice. Gwen tells him to get the help from the police, as Mary Jane states that everyone needs help, even Spider-Man. Black Suited Spider-Man Peter would get bonded with the Alien symbionte, which starts to affect him in a negative manner, making him more aggressive and distant to others, Peter begins to show concern for Peter well-being due to his new attitude, being totally unaware of the symbionte, their friendship would get strained as Mary Jane would call him out for his actions, but Peter simply insults her. One day, Spider-Man beats up brutally another criminal, Mary Jane see's this and tries to stop him before he kills the man, but Spider-Man hits Mary Jane in the face, then he comes to sense as he sees Mary Jane in the ground crying and asks who he is. Spider-Man states he doesnt know, then he see's the horrified look of the bystanders, he leaves the area and lands on a rooftop, realizing what he's become, Spider-Man gets rid of the symbionte and retire from being Spider-Man, after his actions left a negative reception around New York city, but with her friendship with Mary Jane now gone, Peter is afraid to see her or even speak to her. Battle Against the Sinister Six However, Eddie Brock would bond with the Venom and seeks revenge towards Peter after he exposed him as a fraud in the Daily Bugle which cost him his job and career, so he teams up with Iron Patriot, Lizard, Rhino, Sandman and Kraven the Hunter, to kill Spider-Man, so they end up causing havoc all over New York, as Iron Man and S.H.I.E.L.D. tried to bring them down, Mary Jane was in Manhattan when this occurs, Peter would come out of retirement and he spots her as he tries to evacuate the city, he calls out for her, she's hesistant, but Spider-Man tells her that he's sorry for what he's done and he will accept it if she doesnt want to be hsi friend, but they need to get her to safety, as Mary Jane walks toward Peter, he trips as one of the Lizards canisters lands on her, as she mutates into a lizard. but eventually she would be cured by Iron Man, alongside others that had became Lizard. After defeating the Sinister Six, Peter reunites with Mary Jane, who has forgiven him. Relationships Family *Greg Watson - Father *Madeline Watson - Mother *Gayle Watson - Sister Friends and Allies *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Best Friend *Gwen Stacy - Friend *George Stacy *Ben Parker *May Parker Enemies *Flash Thompson *Eddie Brock/Venom *Kraven the Hunter *Norman Osborn/Iron Patriot *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino *The Lizard/Curt Connors *Flint Marko/Sandman Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 stop motions) **''Spider-Man'' (First Appearance) - Mortify Trivia Gallery ''Spider-Man'' Category:Females Category:Living Characters Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Humans Category:Spider-Man Humans